Barrier
by Fadeeex3
Summary: It was winter. They were seperated by a barrier that towered over them. But he tries to stand just a little more taller. "Am I going to lose you too?"


**(o2.o3.o7)**

**Series. **Loveless  
**Character. **SeimeixRitsukaxSoubi.  
**Type. **One-shot.

**Author Notes. **Uhm. . . yeahh. Not much to say about this one. I'm not quite sure when or where the idea came to me but it kinda just stuck on. Hah. And I was originally intending for this to be a Seimei-centric, but there are some scenes focused on Ritsuka with Soubi, and just Ritsuka himself. So yeahh, I guess now it revolves around all three. It has hints of pairings involving Seimei, Ritsuka, and Soubi thrown in btw. Enjoy.

**Disclaimor. **Loveless belongs to Kouga Yun in it's entirety.

* * *

**Barrier.  
**(_noun_).  
**o1.** something material that **blocks** or is intended to block passage.  
**o2.** something immaterial that **impedes** or **separates**.

**

* * *

**

It was winter.

The two brothers walked hand in hand, bundled up in scarves and hats as they walked through the snow-covered sidewalk. The younger one stopped, letting his violet eyes stray upwards towards the sky.

"Ritsuka?" the tall teen asked, still holding tightly to the mitten-covered hands of his little brother.

"Look Seimei! It's snowing again!" he replied excitedly, before sticking out his tongue and giggling as he felt a snowflake land and melt on his tongue.

It was the last winter that Ritsuka and Seimei spent together.

It was snowing.

**&&&.**

It was winter.

Despite the normal bitter cold the snow brought, the teen found himself shivering instead from the rain that poured down, which caused rivelets of water to run down his face. His violet eyes blinked, attempting to clear away the water that dripped down from his hair.

"Ritsuka?" another voice called out.

The soaked boy quickly turned around as he felt the rain that was bombarding him come to a halt.

"Soubi?" he murmured, glancing up at the umbrella the older man held over his head. The man's own cobalt blue eyes seemed slightly blurred behind the droplets of rain on his glasses.

"You're going to get a cold if you keep standing in the rain like this."

Seimei was not there.

It was raining.

**&&&.**

It was winter.

Everytime it drifted down and touched his outstretched palm, it bit into his pale skin. The frozen ice crystals that fell down in small tufts would dissolve the instant they came in contact with his skin. His coal black eyes followed one single snowflake as a bitter breeze blew it towards his slender fingers.

The snowflake melted.

And with sharp eyes, he did not fail to notice how another snowflake that had been faithfully following behind it was blown off course, just narrowly missing his hand.

His eyes narrowed slightly as a thin frown came to mar his sharp features. He took out a glove from his pocket which he slipped over his numb fingers. Opening his dry lips slowly, he breathed out, watching his warm breath disappear into the air.

Seimei turned around, not looking back.

Neither Ritsuka or Soubi were there.

It was snowing.

**&&&.**

"I'm going to lose you too, aren't I?"

It was winter.

The figure let out a sharp breath as he collapsed on the ground, violet eyes darting around the burning scenery in front of him in panic. He let out a strangled cough, before attempting to stifle the small coughs that followed. A strong breeze flew by, causing the teen to wince. He bit his lip, struggling to stand up before grimacing as another harsh wind flew by.

It stung his eyes.

The gray particles that flew through the air blinded his vision, and he tried to ignore it everytime they came in contact with his delicate skin.

It burned.

Ritsuka took another few stumbling steps forward before he stopped.

Neither Seimei or Soubi were there.

Ash fell from the sky.

"I'm not going to let myself lose you too."

**&&&.**

**

* * *

(o2.o8.o8)**

idk. I'll leave it up to your imagination. Hahah. But main point is just to express how they're all important to eachother and how Ritsuka doesn't want to lose Soubi like he lost Seimei. It's safe to assume that this is before Ritsuka knows Seimei is still alive. Hm?

**thx && bai.  
xoxo. F a d e e e x3.**


End file.
